The Fire Lord's Word Is Final
by wownothanks
Summary: Why did Ursa disappear and leave the son she loves so much behind to suffer? Everything she did, she did to protect Zuko.


**The Fire Lord's Word Is Final  
**_Fanfiction By Hanishi_

* * *

"You know the Fire Lord's word is final." The woman's head rose briefly, before lowering to a nod. "He's going to die."

"Please... You can't possibly want to do this!" She widened her eyes in appeal to him, but fell silent as soon as she saw his expression.  
"It's the only way."

Her eyes widened even more, realising exactly what is was that she had to do.

"So you want me to do it? You don't even care for him-- for either of them!"

"Who else? Politics are war, my love."

His words just stung, no love had ever been anywhere near their relationship for years - no matter how hard she tried.

Shadows, cast by the light of the fire flickered across his face, making his expression darker, and more foreboding. She was just a servant to him - a puppet to carry out what was too unclean for his pristine hands.

Once again, the woman inclined her head and donned a dark red cloak from the door, putting a hand over the left pocket.

"This will be the end then. This is my goodbye." Her companion either did not hear her, or just did not care as she walked away from the door - and him. Unfortunately, she knew it was the latter - nothing would change with her gone.

* * *

Hurried footsteps could be heard, but only in a strained silence. They were coming towards him and he realised the cause of his restlessness. Creaking open, the large wooden door of his bedroom allowed entrance to a young woman, one whose face he recognised even with the light of the dying ashes.

She just stood there for a moment, looking around the room until her eyes met his. He was awake, that helped her - even if only slightly. It would not take long for him to figure out exactly what it was she was going to do, but there would be no escape. His words were final.

"Protesting royal commands - that is treason as you well know."

It had become her habit tonight of silently nodding, agreeing to what anyone told her.

"Although the same could be said for his actions earlier." They both knew of whom he was talking. "No matter, you know his punishment - it is only unfortunate it is your punishment too. But you two are one and you must accept your sins together."

The woman walked in further and perched on the edge of a stool, awaiting his final words once again.

"I admire his charisma and leadership, but he is just a bully. He has no regard of family, and I had once hoped you would be able to teach that to him, but he was a lost cause from the word 'go'." He sat up, showing himself properly in the faint light, an old man with long, white hair. Old he may be, but frail he was not - leading a nation had a tendency to do harden a man like that.

"Multi-tasking, as you know, is one of my many graces and I have now deduced exactly what you will gain from this meeting. To believe oneself a god as if they can pass righteous judgement - killing all they believe undeserving of life... He believes himself a superman; it will be his downfall." White hair swayed as he shook his head and stepped out of bed.

"Iroh has got me into a bad habit I'm afraid. Nothing too lethal about it though, so I should not be worried. Ah, if only that were the case. Would you like some tea, Ursa?"

The woman - Ursa, then started, stepping forward as though it were not possible for her to keep still any more.

"I'm sorr--"

"There is no need for apologies, you are my daughter and I accept what you must do."

"Please," he poured her some tea as well as himself, before looking up and awaiting the rest of her sentence, "to speak like that can only serve to make things harder. Speaking against my husband, speaking against his ideas and speaking against yourself are ways of building your defences against me. If you truly know what I must do..." She drifted away, faltering as her eyes welled up.

He nodded in understanding, knowing there was nothing else he could say. As she pulled out a small box from her cloak, he pushed both drinks over. The pink powder was poured into only one cup, and her hand shook as she did so.

"He wanted it to be a torture... I told him it was not possible, but that it would hurt. I had to lie to him; it will be completely painless... It is the least I can do."

They both drank in silence - him attempting assuring smiles and her crying into her own cup until they had both finished and it was time for her to go.

"Good night... and good bye."

* * *

There was only one more stop she must make tonight, but it was by far the most important. This door didn't creak as it swung open, light from the corridor pouring in like a broken dam. It didn't matter; she had to wake the boy up anyway. It was the most important stop, but definitely the hardest.

The young boy's eyes opened sleepily and glanced at the light which had stolen away his sleep.

"Mom?" He sat up, confused as to why she'd be there in the middle of the night.

"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done..." She moved forward and embraced him tight, so she'd never forget what it felt like, before continuing, "I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."

Her words rang through the boy's ears as she let him go and stood up, taking one last look at him. Pulling the hood of her cloak up, she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.

She knew she was leaving her heart behind in that room - she could feel the tug and the ache with every step she took away from her old life - her whole life.

Azulon had been right; protesting against royal commands was treason, so she could not be so open about what she did. Of course, she hadn't protested, but the consequences of her actions would be in effect by morning and for now she just had to get away.

He had ordered for a fitting punishment as a lesson, to lose her only son for something she didn't do. She couldn't let that happen. Her _husband_, she despised that word, had not cared for this punishment. He knew she did though - and knew she'd do anything to stop it happening. Even killing the Fire Lord.

Murder was treason - that much was obvious. It was her turn to depart; her disappearance would barely be acknowledged - unlike that of the late Fire Lord Azulon. The Fire Lord had ordered a death and one had occurred. The Fire Lord's word was final.

* * *

_Just a few things to say; I hope I don't forget any. Azulon said he had a son and a daughter, meaning Iroh and Ursa. Due to what he said about family, I took him as a family type guy and so he is more likely to see Ursa as a daughter than Ozai as a son. Just how I took it. The scene in Zuko's room is pretty much canon - all the speech is anyway._

_If there's anything else you're stuck on, leave it in a review and I'll get back to you._

_Or hey, just drop a review to tell me what you thought? All reviews get replies, too._

_Hope you liked it,__  
**Hanishi**_


End file.
